Trapped!
by Rika Seville
Summary: this title is pretty much about the first two chapters but their will be drama..just be patient.
1. Trapped!

**Brittany`s POV**

it all started on a warm sunny day. I was laying in the grass on stomach with my sisters, jeanette and eleanor.

"brittany.." ellie said in a very quiet tone.

"yes eleanor" i replied.

eleanor looked me in the eyes and said " why cant we go to america."

She knew the answer to that question and it was very simple.

Olivia. Olivia is the answer, Olivia is an orphan we live with at 'Miss Grudges's Orphanges" in Australlia.

I really do want to go to america and become a singer but Olivia is too scared to run away.

" i think we should try" jen said.. " we need to believe in ourselfs..we can do it!" She smiled as she turned to me and ellie.

i frowned and pushed my shortish auburn hair out of my face. I have dark blue eyes and beautiful auburn fur.

Me, Jeanette, and Eleanor are triplets though we look nothing alike.

Well im the oldest, Jeanette is the middle child. She has beautiful blue eyes and gorgeous very short brown hair.

Eleanor has pretty blonde hair that goes to her shoulders and beautiful brown eyes.

We are all 1 and i wear a pink bib sometimes. I also wear a pink scrunchie to pull my hair back sometimes.

jeanette puts a bow in her hair and keeps it down. She has a light blue dress she wears.

Ellie wear a lime green bib with a little E on it. She has olivia put her hair up in mini pig tails with green scrunchie bows.

"brittany" ellie said and looked me in the eyes... "we need to get back to olivia its getting dark and miss grudge is gonna lock the doors at sunset..oh no.. the sun is starting to set!"

we all started to run to the door..it wasnt to far to humans but it was very far to us.

About a minute or two we made it but the doors were locked.

"OLIVIA!" jeanette yelled and we all started to cry.

"vhat vas that?" we heard a voice say. "miss grudge" i whispered.

all of a sudden we got swooped up by two huge hand.

"chipmunks...baby chipmunks...vhat shall i do with you.." "HEY! let us go!" i yelled and suddenly covered my mouth. "talking chipmunks..vell..vell..i know what i shall do vith you.

*hours later*

I open my eyes to see Jeanette is up but she is crying while cradling herself.

"jen are you ok?" i asked in a quiet voice to not wake Eleanor.

she sniffed and looked at me "yes im fine."

I sat there and looked at her and i just could tell something was wrong.

i thought how am i gonna get her to tell me.

Then all of a sudden i realized. i went over to Jeanette and sat by her.

"You want to go to America with Me, Ellie, and Olivia..dont you?" She nodded.

She then responded, " We need to get out of here but lets wait till Ellie wakes up."

Those were the longest 2 hours of my life

**hmm..2 reviews and i will make the next chapter.**


	2. Olivia will make it to America i think

**Jeanettes POV**

I stared into Brittanys Icy Blue eyes..she tried to smile but i knew she couldnt and neither could i.

"brittany" i said, "want to wake ellie?" She looked at me.

She slowly replied, " ok jen." I toddled over to ellie and nudged her. "ellie sweety..we are.." i lower my voice.. " escaping.

She smiled and nodded. I tinkered with the cage we were in. Click. it opened..we were homefree!

"Vhat vas that?" MISS GRUDGE! we quickly hopped out and started to run. "theyre escaping..EVA! GET THEM!" we saw this girl about olivias age with messy brown hair and brown eyes.

"oh no!" i said. i looked at ellie and britt and nodded at them. Ellie crouched and popped up and kicked eva in the nose. "OW! my nose!" she screamed. We all went back to running.

We were almost to the boat when we saw Olivia! "guys, i thought i would never-" Suddenly Miss Grudge Covered knocked her to the ground. "any last words" she said to Olivia.

"make it to Ameri-" Then miss Grudge Shot her. "OLIVIIAAA! " i screamed... ellie looked at me with tear filled eyes.. "come on guys lets go!" i dragged ellie with britt and we all hopped on the ship and found a cozy crate full of fruit with hay.

They both fell asleep as soon as we got in the crate but i stayed awake. i sat there and looked at a juicy red apple. "olivia.." A tear fell out of my eye and i just sat there and cried for hours.

I guess i fell asleep cause i felt the ship bump.. "WHOA" i hear brittany say.. "we must be in..." "Arriving in LA also known as.." the voice started to say but we interrupted.."AMERICA!"

We all grinned and pulled off the top of the crate. We ran to the exit and hopped off the boat. "well jeanie what do we do now?" Brittany asked..

I looked at her and shrugged.. "lets walk around" We all hoped on the back of a taxi and looked at the sights to see. This reminded me so much of Olivia.. I felt a few tears drop.

" Umm... Jen..we are gonna hop off here." i nodded and we jumped off the taxi.

i looked around and looked for anything to get my mind off Olivia. i cant believe that she is dead. I hope Miss Grudge got in trouble but probably not. She could beat the kids as much as she wanted to without getting in trouble.

Miss Grudge used to beat Olivia all the time and she would come back and we would see bruises on her but ellie didnt know because Olivia never wanted her to know.

We all started to walk around some more when we saw these suitcases. One with a blue S..one with a red A.. and one with a green T... And three baby boy Chipmunks in the basket he was carrying.

Thats we looked at each other and nodded. We then knew were gonna follow that man.


	3. The Arrival

Eleanors POV)

we saw these suitcases and decided to follow the man. We knew he was the chipmunks manager. I knew his name..but brittany or jean just called him Manager.

We ran and we were almost caught up to him. "how are we gonna keep up with him " brittany asked and frowed as she ran gracefully. jeanette looked at her and shrugged.

We all finally decided to hop in the basket. i went first and i made it..then brit which made it. Finally jean and she barely made it. "whew" i said quite exhausted. i was very tired.

When i woke up we were in this huge house and a hand was coming at me..

Sorry for the short chapter but i should have a long one to make up for it bye tomorrow some time. 10 reviews and i will update! :-)


	4. Hurt

**Brittanys POV**

We saw this human hand coming at us then we heard this big voice. we all started to cry.

"its ok" the voice said, " i wont hurt you."

i looked and him and looked back at me sisters and we ran to a room upstair. We found this box and climbed in it.

"um little girls..where did you go i wont hurt you."

"we need to befriend the giant" ellie said and smiled.

"hes a 'Human" ellie" jen said.."we can try though."

"No" i said, "he could be absuive! like miss grudge" i had tears in eyes. i thought about Olivia, i missed her i really did.

Suddenly i hear a scream and in look over and see jeanette is outisde the box sprawled on the floor.

"JEANETTE" i yell and that all that i remember befor blacking out.


	5. Where is Ellie?

**Jeanettes POV**

i woke and see the man staring at me..but im in a hospital bed and he has his little baby chipmunks with him.

"are you ok jeanette" i tried to say yes but for some reason i couldnt. i just nodded and wondered how he knew my name.

"i told him your name" brittany said and smiled, "his name is Dave seville and he has a son name alvin, the one in red, theodore the one in gree..hes the youngest..and simon the one in blue..hes the middle one like you."

Simon had a blue sweatshirt with black glasses which looked charming on him. He had blondish brownish fur with baby blue eyes. He was slim like me.

Alvin had a red seatshirt with an A on it and had a big smirk on his face. He had brown fur and brown eyes. he was in really good shape like Brittany

Theodore had a green sweatshirt and dark green eyes. he was very chubby just like Ellie.

i smiled at simon and waved. "Nice to meet you Jeanette, it seems that you lost your voice..dont worry it should return very soon" he said

"Since you girls have no where to live you can live with us until i find you a good home." Dave said and Smiled.

" thanks so much dave!" Brittany said who seemed happier then usual.i looked at her and wondered what was up with her.

then i saw it..ELLIE WAS MISSING!

thats when i was achually able to talk.."Where ellie?" i said in a hoarse voice..they heard me but didnt respond. "WHERES ELLIE?" i nearly screamed.

Still no response. Something must have happen..and i needed to know what happened to Ellie.

* * *

**yes i know its short but its getting good and look at the poll on my page. EVERYONE VOTE. the story is gonna get good..i have a feeling. :-)**


	6. The Tradgey

**Brittanys POV**

i could tell jeanette that ellie was in the hospital too and that jean had been ina coma for a week. You see when jeanette was in a coma me and ellie were hanging out with the boys and something bad happened.

It all started when we were outside..

*flashback*

"Come on Ellie i will race you!" Yelled alvin, " Loser has to..Smell Theos Butt after he farts!"

"Alvin thats not fair!" ellie whined.

"Are you chicken? Come on You baby!" Alvin smirked as he said that knowing he would win.

"F-FINE! i will do it.." ellie responded seeming very nervous..

"On your mark.." ellie was close to tears, "Get set...GO!" they ran off to the treehouse.

The tree house was very far from whre they were...almost for a human and really far for us. I was watching ellie then i noticed something. She was breathing funny..then she cluthced her chest..and fell.

"ALVIN..DAVE..SOMEONE CALL 911!" i burst into tears..not her too.

*end of flashback*

i walked over jeanette and thought about it for a moment.

"jeanie i need to tell you something." she looked at me and shook her head so i went on. i gasped for air and said, " Jeanette, Eleanor has Pneumonia."

* * *

**i know its short but its getting good..right? review and tell me what you think.**


	7. The End and A New Beginning

**Jeanettes POV**

i looked at brittany with tears in my eyes. how could she lie to me..was it april 1rst already? "what day is it?" i thoguht out loud. Simon showed me a calender it read.. October 3rd.

"Brittany..why must you lie to me!?" i asked her..she quickly replied, "IM NOT..SHES GOT FREAKING PNEUMONIA JEANETTE...GOD..I HATE YOU!" she ran out of the room.

Then Ellie walked and the room and i knew we were going home.

**Eleanors POV**

i woke up and i had tubes in my nose and i heard a doctor say to dave, "shes gonna be relaesed but the pneumonia might come back and she might have lung problems"

i looked at the doctor and frowned. "will i see jeanette?" she replied in a sweet tone, "Yes, She being released too today."

I hopped off the bed and found her room and as i walked in i smiled since we could go home today. strangley jeanette gave me a slight smile and we got in the car and went home.

**Brittanys POV**

We went home and we sat down with dave at his table and i told him that we were leaving and we all thought it was the last time we would see dave


End file.
